


You're warmer than the scent of a caffè latte

by ddugeun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, College Student Yuuri, Fluff, Gen, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, victor is merely a cute barista, who still does ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: At the mention of his name, Victor’s face brightens up, “you remembered my name!”Of course I did,Yuuri thinks,you’re the guy that I’ve been hopelessly pining over for the past three months since I found this place.“Yeah,” is what Yuuri says instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it was only a matter of time that i wrote a fluffy coffee shop au for victuuri; i'm just surprised it took me this long ‧⁺◟( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ·̫ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ ) 
> 
> title taken from coffee by bts.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this~ ✧( ु•⌄• )  
> unbeta'd, sorry! feel free to point out any mistakes ♡

Yuuri buries his nose deeper into the warmth of his thick navy scarf as he walks down the path leading from his apartment. His shoes crunch satisfyingly against the autumn leaves scattered on the path. It was a bitter and frosty Saturday morning, typical for the month they were currently in. Yuuri doesn't want to think about why he's awake so early on a rare day off from practice, but the craving for coffee and to see a certain someone seems to be his best excuse.

 

He turns a corner, and the little coffee shop at the end of the street is now in his view. His mouth waters slightly as a strong scent of coffee floats his way. Even through his scarf he can smell it, and with a bubbling anticipation in his stomach, he speeds up his pace.

 

Once he’s finally arrived, he pushes the door open and a warm gush of air hits his face, fogging up his glasses. Yuuri pulls the scarf down and inhales, just the smell of freshly grinded coffee beans wakes him up and mentally prepares him for the day ahead. As soon his glasses clear, a small smile forms on his face as he sees a familiar looking person behind the counter with his back facing him. He seems to be humming along to the current song on the radio, hips swaying playfully as he prepares the coffee machines for service.

 

Yuuri walks up to the counter and taps the little bell on the marble top, the little _ding_ alerting the barista.

The humming stops immediately as the guy turns around to face Yuuri. Their eyes meet and Yuuri can already feel himself blushing. The guy behind the counter smiles widely, tiny crinkles appearing at the corners of his bright blue eyes.

 

"Yuuri! Good morning!" he greets, and just his voice is enough to get Yuuri’s heart racing.

"Good morning, Victor," Yuuri replies a little shakily.

At the mention of his name, Victor’s face brightens up, “you remembered my name!”

_Of course I did_ , Yuuri thinks, _you’re the guy that I’ve been hopelessly pining over for the past three months since I found this place._

“Yeah,” is what Yuuri says instead. He cringes at how lame that sounds, already wishing he had said something else.

 

Seemingly undeterred by Yuuri’s awkwardness, Victor powers on like a champ.

“So what’ll it be this morning, Yuuri?” Victor beams, his mouth curving into the shape of a heart.

_He has such a nice smile_ , Yuuri thinks dreamily before he can relay his order.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Victor says, with what looks like a light flush to his cheeks, “service with a smile is what I aim for, you know.” He flips his fringe out of his eye with a dramatic flair.

 

A heavy feeling fills his stomach as Yuuri realises he said that out loud.

“I’m sorry! Ah- I, uh, sorry if that was weird or - it was the truth, but, um -,” Yuuri stutters while waving his hands around frantically.

Victor waves him off, a softer smile on his face now, “don’t worry about it, I like getting compliments from people as cute as you.”

 

The noise Yuuri makes at that is not human in the slightest, and he’s pretty sure he’s hearing things wrong. He presses his palms to his bright red cheeks to try and cool himself down.

“I’m not _cute_ ,” he chokes out through his embarrassment.

Victor blinks at him owlishly as if he doesn’t understand what he’s saying, “of course you are.”

“But-”

“Nope!” Victor cuts him off before he can finish, “no arguing, my decision is final.”

At that, the fight leaves Yuuri in a _whoosh_ of breath, and he’s left feeling light headed and in awe.

 

“C-can I have an cappuccino?” Yuuri asks as an attempt to desperately change the subject. He did, after all, come here for coffee too!

The heart shaped smile appears on Victor’s face again, and Yuuri’s heart thumps alarmingly. This man is _dangerous_ to his health.

“To take out or to stay in?” Victor inquires, already pressing buttons on the register.

Yuuri glances over his shoulder to see white snowflakes floating down and settling on the ground, and his nose scrunches up at the thought of walking back home in that.

“To stay in, please.”

Victor presses the last button with a dramatic flourish, “that’ll be three twenty-five, please!”

Yuuri digs around in his coat pocket for his spare change and hands over the correct amount after sorting through it.

 

Victor gestures to the table and chairs behind Yuuri, "take a seat. I'll bring it over."

"Thank you." Yuuri replies, and Victor flashes one last heart failure inducing smile before he goes to make the drink.

 

Yuuri turns on his heels and walks towards the table right by the window, trying not to look too much of in a rush to sit down as his knees were beginning to turn to jelly.

He sits down heavily on the wooden chair and unwinds his scarf from around his neck and places it on the opposite side of the table. His eyes shift to look out the window but the condensation obstructs it. He frowns, and wipes a hand over the glass to clear it so he can peer out. It seems like only a second passes while he watches people walk by and snowflakes fall before he’s alerted that his drink has arrived.

 

"One cappuccino!" Victor sing-songs as he places the cup and saucer in front of Yuuri, "enjoy." he winks and strolls back to the counter, long silver hair swishing behind him.

Yuuri is left gaping and flushed from the wink that he doesn’t get a chance to reply with a thanks.

 

He lets out a shaky sigh and glances down at the cup before bringing it up to his lips to take a sip. He cringes as the hot liquid burns his mouth as he swallows, quickly going to place the mug back down on the saucer to let it cool down. Before he can set the cup back, he spots a napkin with ink stains on it. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion and puts his cup on the table so he can look at it properly.

 

Yuuri is extremely glad he’s not still holding his cup before seeing what was written on the napkin, because he’s about 100% sure he’s about to fall off his chair at what he reads.

 

In swirling cursive on the napkin is written:

"078-876-342. call me! ;) ♡ - v"

 


End file.
